Live as if you'll die today
by Josette Vigee-Lebrun
Summary: Bella and Edward are in love, but what happens when there is an accident? A/U All Human O/C One-Shot BxE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I do not own _Twilight_

Live as if you'll die today

"Dream as if you`ll live forever, live as if you`ll die today." He whispered quietly. It was a favorite quote of his, in which he lived by. "Bella " He murmured reaching across the table, "promise me something," he whispered, his normally peaceful brown eyes now intense. "Promise me that you`ll never stop dreaming, you`ll never stop reaching for the stars. Promise me you`ll live a life that is everything you ever wanted and that you`ll never settle for anything less."  
"Edward why are you talking like that. What`s wrong?" I asked looking down at his hands that clasped mine so tightly.  
"Nothing Bella." He assured stroking my hands with his thumb. "I can`t stay, but I can`t go without your promise."  
An automatic tightness met in my stomach as I felt as my throat constricted in reaction to his words. He spoke in such a severe tone that my immediate action was to grip his hands tighter and pull myself closer to him across the table. "What are you talking about? Where are you going?"  
He smoothed back a loose strand of brunette hair that had fallen from my hair. Smiling that angelic smile that I had come to love, he caressed his hand on my cheek. "Bella, I'll never leave you, but you have to promise me. Just promise me this one thing."  
"I I I promise." I stammered. He kissed my right hand and then leaned across the table and kissed my lips.  
"I love you Bella. Don`t forget your promise." He grinned standing from the table. He turned without another word and before my eyes disappeared before me. "Edward!" I cried out standing from the chair. "Edward!" The beep-beep-beep was all I heard. I tried to open my eyelids but they refused. They felt heavy with sleep, as if they didn`t know how to open. My mouth moved, trying to shout, trying to speak, anything to wake me from the current nightmare. Edward, I thought, Edward. Where`s Edward?  
"What`s going on?!?" I heard someone shout from far away. Their voice was becoming clearer and filled with each second that passed with more concern. "What`s happening?!?"  
The beep-beep-beep was faster now, and my breath had quickened to match the speed of the beeping. I felt hands on the inside of my wrist and more probing my side.  
"Ma'am, you need to calm down. Nurse Robertson; take Mr. and Mrs. Swan to the waiting room please."  
I panicked, what was going on? What were my parents doing and where was Edward? He was so vividly with me moments ago, but now I could barely find the strength to form the words needed to find him.  
"Bella?" The first stranger asked my name as if unsure to my ability to hear her. "Bella, can you open your eyes for me?"  
I followed the strangers suggestion, trying out my eyelids again. They fluttered open to view a large yellowish light overhead. My breath slowed now and soon the beeping slowed as well.  
"Bella, do you know where you are?" The voice asked, only a few feet away.  
I craned my neck down from the light to a women in a white doctors coat. She didn`t smile but she didn`t frown either. My eyes roved the room in a circle before they met with the women`s eyes again. The room was a small hospital room, brightly lit, I was laying in a small bed with the doctor and two nurses standing around it. "Bella?"  
"Where What happened?" I asked groggily, feeling all at once the ach of my chest when I leaned forward.  
"I`m sorry to tell you this Miss Swan, but you were in a motorcycle accident yesterday."

Yesterday "Come on Bella, you can trust me." Edward sighed patting the back of his brother's old dirt bike. "Come on live a little. You know what I always say: 'Dream as if you`ll live forever, live as if you`ll die today.'"  
I sighed letting my hands fall to my side. "You and your James Dean quote."  
He chuckled sliding down the face part of his helmet and turning on the engine. I hesitated again before climbing on behind him. He squeezed my right arm that had wound around his waist. I heard him chuckle again before hitting some part of the bike that sped us forward.  
The engine hissed and jolted before warming up to a comfortable speed that sent us smoothly gliding over the dirt terrain. The bike sped, making the few trees turn to blurs and the wind fight against our faces.  
"Edward! Slow down!" I yelled over the screaming wind. The bike had to be going sixty-five miles an hour.  
He was doing something up there, what I couldn`t see. The landscape was flying past us, as if unable to hold a solid shape for the speed we were going. "Edward!" I yelled again as the fear finally took complete control of me.  
He hesitated I could tell before yell, "I`ll slow down, but first you have to tell me that you love me."  
I was in no state to play this game with him, but if it got him to slow down. "I love you. Now will you please slow down?"  
"Ok, but only if you give me a hug."  
I hugged him quickly, wishing for the bike to slow before we met with one of the trees that was bound to hit us if we made a bad turn. "Now, slow down!"  
"Alright, alright." He chuckled. "Here take my helmet and put it on. It`s bugging me."  
I sighed again and pulled the helmet off his head, placing it on mine.  
"Bella," he said, his hair short hair blowing past his shoulder. "I love you."

Starring out to all the mourners; his brother, his heart-broken parents, I began. "The newspaper articles called it an act of heroism. Strangers had called it an act of stupidity. I call it an act of love." I paused looking down at my shaking hands. "Edward did more for me then I could ever hope for; he saved my life in place of his; something that only a lover could understand. I gave him one last hug, one last "I love you"; he gave me a life to live. A life he knew I would live to the fullest if he could just hear me promise to live it that way. He wasn't just another young man taken before his time, he was a son and a brother, a nephew and grandson, but he was also a good student, and friend..." My voice broke here and filled with tears that now escaped my eyes. The tears had sat on the brim of my eyes so long but they spilled over now, staining the paper I read from. I continued, my voice lost of strength now and shattered with pain that I had never hoped to experience." But most of all he was a good person. I loved and love Edward, and always will. "Dream as if you`ll live forever, live as if you`ll die today."

--------

That it.

What'd you think? Was it good?

Please review.


	2. AN

A/N to all haters

Listen up, i don't care what you think about MY story. I made it because i wanted to, not so you could all hate it and bitch about it. 'Kim' this IS my story, if you're going to try to tell me its not, please. Give Me Proof, because whoever you thinks story this is, They stole it from ME. This isn't the only place i've posted this story. So YOU should be ashamed of yourself for trying to say this story isn't mine.

Okay, my rant is done, but anyway. For those of you who have put this story on alert, I'm sorry to say that it is a One-Shot. There no more to this story, I'm very sorry.


End file.
